Kamen Rider Pseudo
by pseudorider050
Summary: Chapter 1: Ryan, Kelly, and Josh are given Rider systems designed by Ryan himself and they must save the worlds of the other Riders before it is to late. Crossovers in later chapters with Goseiger,Naruto,Card Captor Sakura,Ryuusei no Rockman,and Yu-Gi-Oh


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Rockman, Super Sentai, Naruto, and Card Captor Sakura. Kamen Rider Yusei is owned by Dj Diddy Dog DECADE FORM. Kamen Rider Zetsu-O is owned by wizard2555555. I also do not own any song mentioned in this fanfic.  
**

This is my first fanfic and I hope that whoever is reading this will like it. The idea for Pseudo has been in my mind for a while and I thought why not make a fanfic out of it. I would like to thank DJ Diddy Dog DECADE FORM for letting me use Kamen Rider Yusei. I would also like to thank wizard2555555 for letting me use Kamen Rider Zetsu-O. Thanks again and sorry that this took so long. My computer has been going nuts and we had to get it repaired.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Pseudo**

**By: pseudorider050**

**Chapter 1: KAMENRIDE: PSEUDO!**

It is Christmas Eve and everyone is busy preparing to spend time with family and friends the next day. Ryan Hart, the hero of the story is in his room drawing in his sketch book. Ryan isn't like any other teen in the fact that he is a big fan of the Kamen Rider franchise. He has seen every episode and movie from Ichigo to the most recent episode of W.

"FINALLY," yelled out a happy lokking Ryan. "I can't believe that I finally finished these guys." "They took longer than the other Riders."

In his book are drawings of 3 different Decade like Riders. The first one's name is Kamen Rider Shokan. Shokan is basiclly a female Diend like Rider only the helmet is rounded a little and it's a litter shade of blue with blue bug eyes. Her henshin device is the Shokandriver which look just like the Diendriver only the way she inserts the cards is like the way Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive scans his cards. The next Rider's name is Kamen Rider Legend. Legend looks like the rumored third Rider for Decade. He is green in color and has a grey Decadriver called the Legendriver with the symbols of the Showa Era Riders on it and a grey Ridebooker. The finale Rider looks like a combination of Decade and Diend. He is dark red and has a black Decadriver with unknown Rider symbols on it and a black Ridebooker. There is also a red and black futuristic katana on his back. The only thing that is different about this Rider is the fact that he doesn't have a name.

"Now the only thing to do is come up with a name for this guy." Ryan said pointing to the nameless Rider.

Then his mother walked in. "What are you doing," she asked.

Ryan turned to her and said, "Trying to think of a name for the new Rider I drew." "I just can't come up with one."

"Well what does he do," his mom asked.

"He can transform into other Kamen Riders and use their abilities," said Ryan. "Also, all of the Riders that he transforms into except for 2 are fake." "Five of them were made by me, two of the others were made by other people, and the final two are real."

Then his mother stated, "Well why not use some foreign word for fake or something." "Anyway, whenever your done I need your help getting ready for Nana's tomorrow."

"All right," said Ryan, "I'll be down in a minute."

His mom then left and Ryan started to think about what she said.

"A foreign word for fake," Ryan thought.

He thought for a moment until he came up with an idea.

"THAT"S IT," yelled Ryan. "Why didn't I think of it before."

Then he wrote the name he thought of.

"I dub thee..." he said as he was writing down the name. "...Kamen Rider Pseudo."

He then got up to get ready for the next day. As soon as he walked out of his room he started to see weird visions of various Kamen Riders fighting against an army of kaijin, and three of the Riders were Pseudo, Shokan and Legend.

"What the hell was that," Ryan asked himself. "Looked like Pseudo and a group of other Riders fighting against various kaijin." "Man, now I know what Natsumi feels like."

**Time skip: Christmas afternoon  
**

Ryan, his mom and dad, and his older brother are in a car driving to his Nana's house.

"I can't wait until we get to Nana and Pap's," said John.

Ryan's dad then said, "I know, I can't wait either."

Ryan wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, because he was still thinking about what happened last night.

_"What were those visions about yesterday", _thought Ryan. _"I just don't get any of it."_

His mom then noticed that he was spacing out.

"Is there something on your mind honey," asked his mom.

"Yeah, your spacing out there Tank," said his dad.

Ryan started to panic and tried to think of what to say.

"I'm just wondering what Goseiger is going to be like," Ryan said quickly.

"You're still watching those lame Japanese shows," asked Ryan's brother John.

Ryan then started to get really mad because John insulted his favorite shows. "HEY, THOSE SHOWS ARE NOT LAME!"

"Whatever," said John.

"By the way, did you ever come up with a name for your Rider yet," asked Ryan's mom.

"Yep," said Ryan. "I took your advise and thought of any foreign word for fake and ended up naming him Pseudo."

"That sounds like a great name for him," said his mom.

As they came to a red light Ryan's dad turned around and asked, "You made another one." "That's your 25th one already."

"27 actually," Ryan corrected, "I made three new ones."

"Let me see them," asked Ryan's dad.

Ryan then brought out his sketch book, opened up to the pages with his three new Riders, and handed it to his dad.

"These are really good," stated Ryan's dad as he looked at the pictures. "You could design Kamen Riders for a living."

"I would like to," said Ryan.

"Sounds pointless to me," said John.

Ryan then looked at John and said, "Would you just shut up already."

They arrived at their Nana's house and they all got out of the car. Whenever Ryan stepped out of the car, he heard someone coming up from behind him.

"FLYING RIDER ATTACK," yelled some guy as he jumped on to Ryan, and they both fell to the ground.

Ryan look at the person that jumped on him and said, "Josh."

The person now identified as Josh asked, "What?"

"GET OFF OF ME," yelled a now angry Ryan.

"Sorry bud, just wanted to greet ya," said Josh.

"You didn't have to try and glomp me to death," stated Ryan as he and Josh got up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My mom and dad both went to a Christmas party," said Josh, "and since I knew you would be here, I came over and gave you a friendly greeting."

"Ye jumping on me is real friendly," said Ryan. "Anyway, come on inside."

"Sure," said Josh. "Why not."

They all went inside and were immediatly greeted by a group of people.

"Merry Christmas," said Ryan's Nana and Pap.

"Merry Christmas," said Ryan's dad.

Pap turned to Josh and asked, "Who's he?"

"I'm Josh Geer," responded Josh. "I'm a friend of Ryan's from school."

"Welcome to our house then," said Nana.

"Thanks," said Josh.

Ryan's aunt Joany, uncle Bruce, and his cousin Kasey walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas everyone," said Bruce.

"Merry Christmas," responded everyone else.

"How was the flight from California," asked Ryan's dad.

Joany said, "It was great."

"What are you talking about," said Kasey. "The seats were so tight, I thought they would need to get the jaws of life and pry us out."

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one," said Bruce.

Ryan's dad was talking to Pap, John, and Bruce about sports. His mom, Nana, and Joany were talking about the trip, and Ryan, Josh, and Kasey were in the other room talking to one another. Like Ryan, Kasey and Josh were huge fans of Kamen Riders to. They are all the same age.

"Did you guys catch the latest episode of Kamen Rider W," asked Kasey.

"Yep," said Josh, "and it was great." "I can't wait for next weeks."

Ryan then turned to them and asked, "By the way, I got this weird vision yesterday."

"What was it," asked Josh.

"It was a group of Kamen Riders fighting against tons of kaijin," said Ryan. "The weird thing is that they were being lead by my most recent Kamen Riders."

"I was having that same vision," said Kasey.

"Me too," said Josh.

"Really," asked Ryan.

"Yep," said Josh. "The lead Rider was one I haven't seen before."

"That's because it's one of mine," said Ryan.

"You made another one," asked Josh.

"Three actually," said Ryan.

"Can we see them," asked Kasey.

"Sure," said Ryan. He then brought out his sketch book and showed them Pseudo, Shokan, and Legend.

"That's them alright," said Kasey pointing to Pseudo, Shokan, and Legend.

"It's weird that we all got that same vision," said Josh. "I wonder what it means, and how we all saw Riders that Ryan just made yesterday."

"I've been wondering the same thing," said Ryan.

Everyone then started to eat dinner and afterwords they started to open gifts. They all opened them until they were gone.

"Well that's it," said Pap.

"Hold on," said Joany. "There are three more." She pointed to three identical metal cases.

"They're for Ryan, Josh, and Kasey," said Pap. He handed them each a case.

"Why is their a present for me," said Josh.

"Who knows," said Kasey.

They opened the cases and were shocked at what they saw. In Josh's case was the Legendriver and Ridebooker. In Kasey's case was the Shokandriver and a case of cards. Finally, in Ryans's was the Pseudodriver and Ridebooker.

"Did anyone get them those," asked Bruce.

Everyone in the room shook their heads no.

"Do you three know what they are," asked Ryan's dad.

Ryan, Kasey, and Josh shook their heads yes. They can't get over the shock of what they were holding, and then they started to have the vision of Pseudo and the other Riders again. Then a sudden scream came from outside. Everyone went outside to see a giant group of kaijin terrorizing everyone in sight. The family looked on as the police were trying to fight back but ended up getting either knocked out or killed.

"Oh my god," said Ryan's mom. "What are those things?"

Then Ryan, Kasey, and Josh all said, "Kaijin."

Ryan started to worry for the people thinking what to do. Then he remembered the vision and looked at the Pseudodriver in his hands and knew what to do.

"Everyone,stay here" said Ryan. "I'll be right back after I deal with them."

"ARE YOU NUTS," yelled Ryan's mom. "Do you honestly think you can stop them all." "What can you do?"

"Listen to me," said Ryan. "I was given this belt for a reason and I'm going to find out what it is." He then ran off and stood infront of the kaijin.

"GET BACK HERE," yelled Ryan's mom.

"Hey you guys," said Ryan to the kaijin. "Why don't you try your luck with me."

An Imagin then looked at him and asked, "Who do you think you are?"

"Me," said Ryan. "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider fan." "Remember that when I send you to hell." He then put the Pseudodriver onto his waist, and a belt wrapped around his waist. He opened his Ridebooker and took out a KamenRide card that had a picture of Pseudo on it. He then held up the card.

"I've always wanted to do this," said Ryan. "Henshin." He then insurted the card into his belt and closed it.

**KamenRide: Pseudo**

Ten transparent Rider suits started to spin around Ryan. They then crashed down onto him and formed his Rider suit, and barcode like projections came out of his belt to form the rest of his helmet. His grey suit then turned red and Pseudo was complete. All of the kaijin and Ryan's family looked at him with shock.

"What just happened to him," asked Nana. "He just transformed into some kind of Power Ranger."

"He's not a Power Ranger," said Josh.

"He's a Kamen Rider," said Kasey.

Ryan then looked at Kasey and Josh. "Hey you two." "I can't handle them all by myself."

Getting what he said, Josh and Kasey ran out to him to help in the fight. Kasey opened the back of the Shokandriver and inserted a KamenRide card of Shokan. She then closed the driver.

**KamenRide:**

"Henshin" said Kasey. She then pulled the trigger and her symbol projected infront of her.

**Shokan**

Three Rider suits of multiple colors spun around Kasey until they crashed onto her and formed the Shokan suit. Her symbol then completed her helmet and turned her body a lite shade of blue.

Josh repeated the same thing Ryan did. "Henshin."

**KamenRide: Legend**

Multiple Rider suits spun around Josh then crashed onto him and formed his suit. The card like projections then came out of his belt and formed the rest of his helmet turning him green.

"Them too," said Bruce.

"Are you ready guys," asked Ryan.

"We're Ready," responded Josh and Kasey.

"Alright then," said Ryan. "Let's ride."

**To Be Continued...  
**

**

* * *

**

Well the first chapter of Kamen Rider Pseudo is done and I'm glad that I finally got it done. Thanks again for DJ Diddy Dog DECADE FORM and wizard2555555 for letting me use their Riders. Information for any of my Riders will be in my profile. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas.


End file.
